narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuzuha Minagami/Shingetsu
Yuzuha Minagami (皆上譲葉, Minagami Yuzuha), formerly known as Yuzuha Haru (春譲葉, Haru Yuzuha), is a genin-ranked kunoichi hailing from . Formerly hailing from Harugakure, she and her family were exiled fron their home village and were taken in by Konoha. She is known as the Young Lady of the Golden Dust Blade (砂金の刃少女, Sakin no Yaiba Shōjo) throughout the Ninja World. She is credited with this moniker over her usage of the Gold Dust and the Dust Release. Background Before Keita Haru is the heir to the Haru Clan. As such, he lived a very sheltered life. His servant was a prominent member of the Minagami Clan, if people even considered the Minagami clan as "prominent"; it being a branch family and all. The mistress's name was Yūki Minagami. She was beyond beautiful and she was humble. Both of these traits made Keita fall in love with her. Out of shame, he refused to allow his love of the Minagami woman be known as he would be made into a laughingstock and disowned. Birth In the first hours of a November morning, Yūki gave birth to a daughter. The doctors and her family congratulated her until they took note of the eyes. One of them was deep green, the other being the normal brown coloration. They immediately asked her who the father was. Yūki was stressed into revealing the identity of her daughter, Yuzuha's, father. Keita was subsequently disowned by his parents and exiled from the village along with his lover, Yūki. The saddened couple fled to . Early Life Academy Graduation The Title of Harukage Senjutsu Training Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Being of the Minagami Clan in her lineage, Yuzuha has low chakra reserves. Compared to the average chakra, her chakra is twice as low. She does have an incredible life force, about ten times more than normal people has and she can convert amounts of her life force to chakra. This technique is labeled a kinjutsu though because if not careful the user could die from converting to much of their life force into chakra. Immediately after their graduation, Team Arashi got together and journeyed to Harugakure. They left their sensei behind. Nasuka led them to the village and together, the three ventured into the Forest of Resplendent Flames where they will learn phoenix senjutsu. Yuzuha's chakra reserves weren't affected but she got into the habit of using her phoenix chakra more than her own chakra. She is contracted with Yuzu, a distant relative of Suzaku. Dōjutsu Seigan Through her father, Yuzuha has one Seigan in her left eye. Since she only has one, her healing prowess is stronger than regular medical ninjutsu but slightly weaker than the Spring Release of other Haru Clan members. She has access to all of the techniques of the eye but weaker than those who have two Seigan. Ninjutsu Yuzuha scored the second highest on her graduation exam. She was several points behind Nasuka. Medical Ninjutsu Yuzuha has the strongest Medical Ninjutsu in Sunagakure. Of course, this is due to her dōjutsu and her Spring Release. She utilizes Chakra Enhanced Strength along with other branches of medical ninjutsu. However, She doesn't have the Strength of a Hundred Seal or the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique in her arsenal. Nature Transformations Again because of her father, Yuzuha has an affinity to the Water Release. Upon entrance into the Academy, she was known to have two chakra natures: Water and Yin. This excludes her Spring Release which doesn't count since it is a Kekkei Genkai. Upon graduating, she learned the other two natures that is in her blood from her mother's side, earth and wind. Spring Release The Kekkei Genkai is attributed to Yuzuha through her father, Keita Haru. With the Spring Release, Yuzuha can heal fatal wounds in minutes. She also has a longer lifespan than normal because of the Spring Release's ability to bypass the . Magnet Release The Minagami Clan has the Magnet Release. This further distinguishes it from the Yumia Clan who doesn't exhibit this Kekkei Genkai. Yuzuha was able to use it once she learned the wind and earth chakra natures. She can manipulate Gold Dust without breaking a sweat. Dust Release Dust Release is the powerful Kekkei Tōta of the Minagami Clan. However, due to lower than average chakra reserves, most Minagami don't use it. This isn't the case for Yuzuha since she has more chakra than her fellow clansmen although still dwarfed by average people and their chakra reserves. By the end of her training in phoenix senjutsu, she was able to use Nature Energy instead of her own chakra in using Dust Release. Phoenix Release During her one year of training in the Forest with Nasuka and Suika, Yuzuha learned how to use Phoenix Release, granted to her via Phoenix Sage Mode. She also frequently uses Phoenix Release Chakra Mode, coating her entire body with the silver flames. She uses this as protection since the flames have the eerie property to burn anything it touches except for her own body. Senjutsu Yuzuha learned senjutsu along with Suika and Nasuka at the Forest of Resplendent Flames. Yuzuha is contracted with the phoenix, Yuzu, which allows her to begin phoenix senjutsu training. Since she is a non-Uchiha, she needed a contract with a phoenix before beginning training. She caught on relatively quickly on how to absorb Nature Energy and enter Phoenix Sage Mode. Thanks to her contract with Yuzu, she is able to move around and still gain Nature Energy to supplement her transformation since Yuzu could stay still and absorb Nature Energy for her. Yuzuha frequently uses Phoenix Release Chakra Mode along with the Sage Art: Sacred Phoenix Possession. Quotes *''"Please, you two! Calm down! Don't fight!"'' - Yuzuha attempting to break up the little spat Nasuka and Suika had. *''"Oh, thank God. Please don't fight like that again..."'' - Yuzuha's exasperated complaint after Nasuka and Suika reconciled. *''"You guys are the best. We're going to be the best team."'' - Formation of Team Arashi. Trivia *According to her databook entry... **Yuzuha's favorite food is salmon sashimi. **Yuzuha's least favorite food is miso-flavored ramen. **Yuzuha's favorite drink is water. **Yuzuha's least favorite drink is apple juice. **Yuzuha's hobbies are going for walks and talking with her phoenix mentor, Yuzu. **Yuzuha's favorite phrase is, "Nice to meet you, but goodbye." (お会いできてうれしいですが、さようなら。 Oaidekiteureshīdesu ga, sayōnara.)